This invention relates to an apparatus for filling plastic containers under vacuum and hermetically sealing the containers.
Recently, there have been devised thermoplastic polymers and laminate structures including such polymers which are substantially impermeable to the gases of the atmosphere. Accordingly, it is now possible to make containers of such materials which, after evacuation, can retain a vacuum for a substantial period of time. In many applications, it is desirable to package or otherwise enclose certain materials in such vacuumized plastic containers so that the packaged or enclosed material remains under vacuum. Heretofore, apparatus and methods for rapidly packaging or enclosing materials in vacuumized plastic containers have not been disclosed.